My Gee Baby
by akaeve
Summary: I think the title says it all, but Ziva centric.


"Gibbs…..Gibbs…"she panted. "Please come, I can't hold on much longer!" Ziva now shouted.

"Ok Ziva. Wait, where are you?" Gibbs shouted down his cell.

"Stupid question Gibbs…..I'm in the bedroom…yes I have packed….Why Gibbs? Why did you send him away?"

Ziva now cried, "I need you so badly….why? Because I have no-one I want to be with me right now…Abby?" Ziva wailed, ""Abby would bustle around like a body-less turkey….Okay, fluster like a headless chicken…Gibbs, you have to come please…..and you owe me, remember?"

"Ok I'm outside." as Gibbs jumped out the car and ran to the apartment, he found the door unlocked and rushed in, "Ziva…." as he headed for the bedroom. He found her kneeling on the floor breathing hard….

"How often?" he asked.

"Often enough to know the baby is on its way and Gibbs, I would rather be beaten up by the Somalian bandits than…" as she screamed.

"Ok Ziva, can you stand? Good," as he watched her rise. "Now hold on to me. I'll get you to the car and we'll drive to the hospital."

As he helped Ziva into the passenger seat, he took out his cell and rang the hospital.

"Yep…got Mrs McGee in labour, in the car," starting the ignition and speeding off.

"No I am not the husband…..or the father….I am her Boss…..Did Agent Timothy McGee not leave my name and number with you….I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY TONE AND I WILL NOT HOLD ON," Gibbs shouted down the cell.

"Mrs McGee is holding on, and is about to have a baby in my car, which, if you'd care to look out the window, is arriving into your Emergency area right now. Get a wheelchair." Gibbs slammed the cell shut and braked the car into an Ambulance space.

"Special Agent Gibbs, and I have a very pregnant woman here, so unless you want to have a child born in your parking lot I suggest you get a wheelchair here now," Gibbs bellowed at one of the orderlies, "Then I will remove my vehicle," pointing to the Dodge.

"Gibbs," he heard Ziva whisper. "The wheelchair," turning he saw a Doctor and two nurses rush to Ziva.

"Mrs McGee, now take it easy, you are not due for another two weeks, so I think baby will wait a few more minutes….." the nurse tried to reassure her before Ziva let out a cry.

"Now, now Mrs McGee, I think…yes your waters are about to break," helping Ziva into the wheelchair, the three rushed her into the hospital.

"What about me?" Gibbs shouted.

"If you are not the father, then I would suggest you park your car and then wait in the waiting room," the orderly replied.

Gibbs jumped into his car and sped off in a cloud of rubber to find a parking spot.

-oOo-

Returning he rushed to reception.

"Maternity Unit?"

As the receptionist pointed left, Gibbs rushed through the revolving door, up the stairs taking two at a time, until he reached Maternity.

"Mrs McGee?" He asked, looking at the woman.

"No, my name is Sinitta,"She smiled. "If you are looking for the screaming banshee, she is third door down on the left. You can't miss her, or should I say hear her, but who are you…..never mind," Sinnitta said to herself as she watched Gibbs race down the corridor, and stop at the door.

"I am going to kill you McGee…..with a diaper pin…whoo whoo," he heard Ziva shout.

"That's right Mrs McGee. Deep breaths." He heard a female voice answer.

"I am never going to be Mrs McGee. I will divorce him! No kill him! I am Ziva. If I thought those few pleasurable moments, would lead to things like this I would never have…..ahhhhhhh." Ziva screamed.

Gibbs knocked and opened the door, he saw Ziva dressed in a gown but walking about.

"And you are? The father? The husband?" The midwife asked.

"That…." as Ziva shouted at Gibbs, "is my Boss….and yes, father figure, and the man who sent my husband away for two weeks."

"Now, now, Mrs McG…..Ziva…Remember you were not due for another two weeks. So let's find out now, shall we? This your first? Could be false alarm and then you just might..."

"No….NO….what does this look like," Ziva shrieked as she pointed to her body.

"Gibbs….hold my hand pleeeeeese. I need you. You once said you would be here for me…..well…now….is…..that…..time." Ziva finished taking deep breaths between screams.

"Sir…could I ask you to leave. It is just that you are not family as such. Unless...?" the midwife said.

"No! I want him to stay!" Ziva screamed.

"Ziva, I'll be outside. I'll listen with you, and when it is over, I'll let Tim know." Gibbs said before turning and walking out the door.

It had been so different when Kelly had been born. He had been on manoeuvres and Shannon had been staying with her mother. Was this what she had gone through? Gibbs smiled, no Ziva was just being Ziva.

He walked back down the corridor to reception, but only got a few feet when he heard a scream and then the sound of a wailing baby, crying its first sounds as it drew air into its lungs.

Turning he ran back to the room. He knocked and waited like a school boy outside the headmaster's room, for someone to answer.

A nurse passed by, knocked and entered, Gibbs tried to look in but the woman shook her head smiling. Gibbs turned and leant against the wall, hell he was only her Boss, maybe it was just as well McGee was away, he would probably be crying, speechless and generally not knowing what to do. Gibbs shook his head, he was standing here not knowing what to do, he, could have done with a drink. Gibbs heard the door open, he stood to attention.

"Agent Gibbs, Ziva would like you to meet her new son," the midwife now said opening the door further.

Gibbs walked gingerly into the room, Ziva was now, glowing, no blossoming, gone was the strain, the pain, she was the girl he knew, she was sitting up in bed, wearing what looked like on of Tim's pyjama tops.

"How are you both?" Gibbs stammered, he was just full of emotion.

"Fine, now would you like to say hello to Jak Thom McGee….and yes I have the camera in my case if you could take some pictures to send to my husband, who I am glad to say Gibbs, was miles away, or I might just have killed him."

Gibbs took the camera from the hold all and began to take some snaps, he promised to get them onto a computer, well Abby could do for him and forward to the father. And yes he would try to get Tim home as soon as he could, and yes he would give Tim Paternity leave, but maybe after a few days Tim would be begging to come back to work, he laughed.

"Gibbs that is awful," Ziva shouted as she threw a packet of baby wipes at Gibbs.

"I know, but take care, I'll make sure Abby comes to see you," as he kissed Ziva on the head, before turning and walking out the door.

THE END.


End file.
